Especial San Valentín: Nozoeli
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Era chistoso ver como Eli sacaba su lado más comico y gracioso cuando se trataba de un error en su relación, más cuando incluso se trataba de San Valentín


Eli caminaba a la entrada de la escuela, iba en camino a su salón cuando de pronto se topó con cierta adivina de ojos verdes, la cual andaba de curiosa viendo cierto detalle que traía la rusa

-Elichi, Hoy es San Valentín, ¿Verdad?- La pelimorada hacía una mirada maliciosa más a fondo sobre las manos de la rusa que por cierto traía a escondidas una bolsa con muchos detalles

-¿Tienes chocolates para mí?

La rusa ladeó la mirada mientras estaba sonrojada , tratando de buscarse una excusa pero era evidentemente que era muy mala

-Oh bien, ¡No veo que Nozomi tenga ninguna para mí tampoco!

La pelimorada no era tan tonta se quedó con la mirada estrellada mientras veía que la bolsa que llevaba la rusa contenía muchos chocolates como dulces, ver eso era como estar en el paraíso y vivir en él

-¡Ah! Bueno, pensé que ya estarías recibiendo muchos chocolates hoy, así que pensé que sería una molestia darte más...- Le mostró toda la bolsada mientras la adivina indagaba más sobre el enorme contenido

\- Ciertamente conseguí mucho, pero…- Se rascó la cabeza mientras de la nada estaba sonrojada-Para mí, no se trata de cuántos chocolates recibo, más que cualquiera de las dos, me hubiera hecho más feliz obtener algo de la persona que amo...

La pelimorada estaba muda, no había comprado algo no porque no tenía dinero o porque le dio flojera, simplemente quería usar ese modo para al menos indagar sobre sus sentimientos entre ella con la rusa o por lo menos de la rusa, le agradaba ver aunque no lo quisiera decir el cómo la pobre rubia se autohumillaba tan sólo cuando se trataba de ocasiones como esa

-Desde ayer estaba muy emocionado de recibir chocolates de mi preciosa Nozomi, ¿Sabes? Y pensando, ¿Qué debo hacer para el Día Blanco y esas cosas? Así que por eso yo -

Al final lo que Eli consiguió con su culpabilidad era que Nozomi quedara roja como una olla a presión y en menos de nada empezara a sentir nervios de la impresión

-¿Qué te pasa, Nozomi?- La rusa notaba el exagerado rubor de su compañera, ahora la pelimorada se tapaba la boca con tal de contener sus nervios pero la conmoción era tanta que era inútil hacerlo

-"La persona que amo", "Mi preciosa Nozomi"- Se tapaba la cara mientras no podía evitarlo, dos años de una bonita relación y se oía así misma, la rusa sacudía los brazos mientras estaba nerviosa estilo anime

-Ah, no, eso no es... Quiero decir, eso es lo que quise decir, pero…- Se tranquilizó un poco y trató de contenerse aunque jugaba con sus dedos de alguna manera nerviosa- Por eso no tengo chocolate para darte hoy.

Bajó un poco la cabeza pero sus dedos no dejaban juntarse nerviosamente

-Bueno, no… Me refiero a… Estaba realmente segura de que yo sería la que Te las conseguiría, ya sabes, hechos en casa... así que no me preparé- En menos de nada se inclinó una y otra vez e incluso hasta se le ocurrió la brillante idea de cometer el harakiri

-¡Lo siento mucho!- Exclamó mientras esperaba clavarse el cuchillo en su vientre mientras la ejecutora era Umi que por alguna razón no entendía como ella estaba involucrada en ese alboroto.

En eso Nozomi la detuvo mientras decía con su sonrisa tranquilizadora no sin antes dicha escena fuera chibi donde la pelimorada detenía a la rubia empujando el cuchillo hacia el cuerpo de la indecente que cayó sin vida al instante en un charco de sangre

-Elichi, no tienes que ir tan lejos...

Ahora la escena se volvió un poco "Dramática" cuando la pobre rusa llorando exageradamente al estilo tomaba a su novia de los hombros mientras la sacudía a modo de empujarla mientras el fondo ahora era oscuro

-¡Por favor, no pienses que es porque no me importa!- Imploró la pobre rubia mientras sus ojos ahora eran huevos pintados en azul mientras Nozomi la detuvo, ahora la escena se volvió más cómica cuando Eli ahora estaba chibi mientras una cola y unas orejas de zorro se movían alegremente mientras Nozomi acariciaba su cabeza.

-Yo también lo siento- Ahora alzó a la kitsune mientras ésta estaba sonriendo cual perro merece el cariño de su amo- No pensé que lo estarías esperando tanto...

Ahora ambas mujeres estaban en la normalidad, Nozomi ahora estaba parada frente a su Elichi mientras se conmovía al ser ese lado cómico como infantil y hasta chistoso de su novia cuando ésta estropearía algo en su relación aunque técnicamente no era la gran cosa

-Bien, entonces, ¿Por qué las dos no hacemos algo juntos ahora?

En eso la rusa volvió a tomarla de los hombros mientras ahora su cara como sus ojos se volvieron más brillantes mientras de la nada un sol blanco iluminaba en un fondo rojo

-¡Nozomi, es hora de tener sexo y quizás tener un bebé!

Una vez más la pelimorada rompió en risas mientras se tapaba la boca, tal parece que no todo el humor exagerado de su novia no le hacía algo bien pero no dejaba de ser entretenido

-Jajaja, Elichi, eres como una niña pequeña

-¡Eso es porque me haces muy feliz!- Reclamó la rusa

Después de un minuto de risas ahora ambas se miraban con gran regocijo, Eli se acercó un poco para besar la frente de su amada, quizás la pelimorada se burlaba de ella o jugaba bromas algo crueles pero aún con defectos y todo, esa chica de ojos verdes era la persona que le hizo creer que nunca debiera abandonar sus sueños como en luchar por ellos…

Si no fuera por ella, sería una persona más fría de lo que era… En verdad sentía agradecimiento por esos ojos verdes, no quería dejarlos perder

-Nozomi

-¿Acaso eso no estuvo bien?

La rubia besó en la frente de su adivina favorita

-Te amo, Nonchan…

-Y a ti también, Elichi


End file.
